The access openings for aircraft fuel tanks and the covers of said access openings in aeronautical structures are necessary for both the assembly and subsequent aircraft maintenance and inspection tasks, during the entire life of such aircraft. The requirements of these accesses vary according to the type of access which they must allow and to the frequency of their use.
For the particular case of aircraft wings and stabilizers, this access is typically carried out through access covers, which must comply with the following requirements:                the size must be appropriate to the accessibility requirements;        the cover must be sealed for the purpose of preventing fuel losses;        the impact requirements must be complied with;        the covers must be assembled and disassembled as quickly and easily as possible;        the covers must be exchangeable.        
There are several known solutions for this type of covers for access openings located in the lower part of structures of stabilizers and of wings. The structures of aircraft stabilizers and wings have typically been metallic to date. However, these structures are currently made of composite materials, mainly in carbon fiber, therefore the design and the conception of the covers for access openings must be different.
The properties of carbon fiber and of metal are different, the machining capability of carbon fiber further more being much lower than of metal. The known solution for the covers of access openings in metallic aeronautical structures, which comprises making cavities in the skins for the subsequent installation of the covers of access openings, is thus not feasible in skins made of carbon fiber. A new design of a cover for access openings in carbon fiber aeronautical structures that does not comprise cavities in the skins is therefore necessary. In addition, in the typical design based on carbon fiber structures, the skin is bored in several positions for the installation of screws which will close the access opening cover. These boreholes on the skin for the case of carbon fiber structures is neither convenient not easy to carry out. In addition, the fact of having to use boreholes to fix the cover to the skin complicates the exchangeability of the element. In the attempt to adapt the typical access opening cover of metallic aerodynamic structures to carbon fiber aerodynamic structures, the main problem to be solved upon adapting the cover to the fiber skin is the manner of arranging the outer cover inside the aerodynamic contour of the stabilizer or wing profile, taking into consideration, as has been mentioned, that carbon fiber is not easy to machine.
The present invention is aimed at satisfying this demand.